


After Death

by memelord69yee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Everybody Dies, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Sad Keith (Voltron), Some Plot, What Was I Thinking?, i guess, internally, or wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelord69yee/pseuds/memelord69yee
Summary: Lance (kinda) dies. Keith thinks. Everyone is sad. Open ending.best summary ever jk I am sorry I suck at summaries.





	After Death

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t know why I wrote this. The following Events happen after the death of the person. But there will be a throw back kinda thingy ya know. I also didn´t correct read it so I´m sorry for any mistakes I guess. There is literally no ending maybe I will write more later anyway. Yea pls enjoy this piece of crap   
> also-just so you know-English is not my first language  
> byee *waves*

When Keith first met Hunk he thought that he just met the nicest person in the entire universe. Hunk was pure sunshine, he smelled like fresh baked goodies and sunflowers. Always wearing a smile on his face no matter what. He looked so happy all the time like there was nothing bad happening. He was the purest human being Keith had ever met.

When Keith met Pidge for the first time all he saw was an innocent small bean but the moment he got to know them better he was sure he just met the devil in person. Desperate to find their family they joined Voltron. Both had much in common so they became great friends.

When Keith met Shiro after looking for him for many months he was so happy. The happiest he had been in a long time. They were together again like in old times before joining Voltron.

When Keith met Allura and Coran he didn´t thought much of them they were just people. Apart from the voice in his had screaming _I knew it aliens do exist_.

When Keith first looked into those deep blue eyes and saw the most unforgettable smirk on his face. He knew this was the person, his person. The one and only Lance McClain.

When Keith met Lance he was annoyed by him. How was he always so happy and full of energy?? How does he always look so good?? Why is he so good in everything?? After a while he learnt things about Lance. Lance wasn't a ray of sunshine, he wasn't incredible intelligent, he wasn't his long lost family and he sure wasn't Mothman. But he fascinated Keith they way he moved, they way he talked and in they way he made everyone feel comfortable. He loved him.   
Loved the way he protected everyone put everyone above himself till the very end.    
  
The last time keith saw his gorgeous blue eyes filled with tears and pain he heard him whisper at the edge of

It was quite no jokes, no pick up lines and no bickering.   
He was gone and so was everybody else. Hunk was not anymore filled with happiness and warmth but with sadness and coldness. Pidge got more desperate in trying to find her family and a way to help Lance somehow. Shiro was more silent only spoke if he needed to he tried at least to hold the team together but it didn't work out well.    
Allura and Coran kept themselves occupied with different things. Allura was thinking about other ways than Voltron to save everyone in case Lance would die. While Coran built new devices which he said would prevent situations like the one we are having to deal with right now.  
But Keith was just empty there was no Keith not anymore. He missed the blue eyed boy and his stupid pick up lines. He missed his soft brown hair and his loud laugh. He missed the way he looked at him and his charming smile. He missed everything about lance.   
But he knew Lance was happy now where he is. Because Lance was finally home again.

They all hoped he would wake up someday would flirt with Allura make fun of Keith but nothing happened. He just lay there in his bed a blanket wrapped around him in the coldness of his room. Sometimes one of the Paladins would come to visit him and tell him about their day. The silence was deadly the only sound you would sometimes hear were coughs or hushed whispering. Everyone blamed themself it was awful. 

One night Shiro spoke up saying things about Lance good things memories. But it felt wrong it reminded Keith of a funeral but Lance wasn´t dead yet.  Hes tood up and coughed loudly everyone looked at him waiting for something.

 _If Lance would see us now he would cry. Lance loved all of us and wants us to be happy so we should be happy and trust Lance that he will wake up._              

Keith looked around the room saw their crying faces everyone knew that he was right. Pidge was the first one to say something. _That was pretty cheesy Keith._ They kinda smiled at him with tears in their eyes. Suddenly Keith started laughing it felt so good to just laugh he didn´t even noticed how he also started to cry at the same time.

 


End file.
